Opération Baleine Bleue
by Lentilles
Summary: Clint soutient mordicus que ça n'a rien à voir avec Moby Dick. Il est parti tuer un banquier et s'est retrouvé face à cachalot, ça arrive. C'est le métier qui veut ça.


_Le crédit pour l'idée originale de cette petite histoire revient à Funambulle. En fait, le crédit pour l'idée originale originale revient aux dessinateurs et scénaristes sous l'égide de Marvel, mais même l'idée originale spécifique à ce texte n'est pas de moi. Je ne suis que l'humble scribe._

 _Chronologiquement, cette mésaventure de Clint prend place quelque part après Iron Man et avant Avengers._

* * *

 **Opération Baleine Bleue**

Clint sut qu'il était mal lorsque ce connard de Rumlow et son équipe STRIKE débarquèrent pour l'extrader en grandes pompes. Non, en fait, il le savait depuis que le robot cachalot était apparu. D'accord, pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'on lui avait présenté le nom de code de l'opération : Baleine Bleue.

De ses expériences avec les missions baptisées d'après des mammifères marins (Rorqual en Sibérie, Baleine à bosse en Nouvelle-Calédonie, ou même le titanesque Marsouins d'eau douce qui s'était étalé sur six ans et trois continents) s'en allaient invariablement à vau-l'eau.

Mais malgré toutes ces prémices, ce fut quand il se retrouva sous les regards scrutateurs et intransigeants de Fury, Hill et Sitwell, ainsi que sous le regard nonchalamment amusé de Coulson, que les choses tournèrent vraiment au vinaigre.

« J'ai été intégré à l'opération Baleine Bleue par l'agent Sitwell lundi quatre mars, commença Clint. Ma mission était de la clôturer en tuant Anton Kaiser –

\- … le banquier de Salman bin Duaij al-Khalifa qu'il utilise pour les transactions concernant son association avec les Dix Anneaux, débita Sitwell. Nous savons quelle était la mission agent Barton. Ce que nous voudrions savoir c'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvons avec des vidéos où on vous vois vous battre contre un cachalot dans chaque recoin d'internet. »

Il désigna lesdites vidéos diffusées sur des écrans en arrière-plan.

« La qualité des caméras est devenue vraiment exceptionnelle, commenta Coulson avec sa légèreté caractéristique.

\- Figurez-vous que j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, s'indigna Clint. Personne n'a fait mention de quoi que ce soit qui puisse me laisser supposer que je me retrouverais face à un _robot cachalot_.

\- Commencez directement par votre arrivée à Manama, enjoignit Hill avec cette subtile variation de ton qui disait qu'elle en avait déjà par-dessus la tête. Et soyez concis. »

* * *

L'air marin du port apaisait quelque peu la torpeur qui envahissait la capitale. Le nez dans son téléphone, Clint ne dépareillait pas de la foule de touristes et d'hommes d'affaires, son arme de prédilection dissimulée dans un sac de golf.

Les dernières informations du Triskelion prévoyaient qu'Anton Kaiser accompagnerait son ami, et prince enterré loin dans la ligne de succession, Salman bin Duaij al-Khalifa au green Awali. Clint ne comptait pas agir pendant leur partie (pas assez de couverture) mais plutôt juste après, quand tous les magnats et leur escorte se salueraient à la sortie avant d'embarquer dans leur limousine. Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de profiter du léger vent venu du large tout en repassant mentalement sa préparation au peigne fin.

Le plan en trois dimensions fourni par le SHIELD lui permettait de déjà repérer son angle d'attaque et sa stratégie d'évacuation, il avait emmené des flèches dénuées de toute technologie, et même décorées de la signature d'une organisation locale, pour éviter qu'on remontât jusqu'à lui et il pourrait profiter d'un porte-avion de l'armée américaine pour rentrer le soir-même.

Tranquillement en train d'essayer de battre le meilleur score de Natasha à Angry Birds, Clint se dit qu'il aimait bien les missions de routine.

Les choses commencèrent à dévier du plan lorsqu'il s'avéra que ni Anton Kaiser ni son ami le prince ne s'étaient pointés au golf. Clint grogna pour la forme, parce que se trimbaler ce sac de golf avait été une plaie _et_ avait été pour des prunes, puis contacta Washington pour savoir comment diable le plus puissant service de renseignement de la planète avait pu perdre un banquier de seconde zone et son richissime client. La réponse : les deux hommes couvraient leurs traces, indiquant par-là qu'ils prévoyaient quelque chose de louche (ou qu'ils aimaient bien mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux gens qui voulaient les tuer, mais la probabilité était moindre).

La technicienne, bien installée au Triskelion dans un bureau climatisé, demanda « deux secondes » pour trouver la localisation d'Anton Kaiser. Bien évidemment, ce fut un peu plus long. C'est-à-dire le temps de prouver qu'il était meilleur que Natasha à Angry Birds, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

* * *

« Quel prologue, railla Fury.

\- Heureusement qu'on vous a demandé d'être concis, » renchérit Sitwell.

* * *

La technicienne finit par traquer un signal à l'origine inconnue qui suivait mystérieusement les déplacements d'Anton Kaiser depuis plusieurs semaines jusqu'à une position par trop loin au large de la ville. Latitude et longitude en poche (dans son téléphone), Clint fit donc le chemin en sens inverse pour louer un zodiac d'un violet de mauvais goût au port, veillant à conserver son anonymat selon le b.a.-ba de l'espion, en l'occurrence fausse identité, faux accent, faux compte en banque pour la caution et fausse raison d'embarquer un sac de golf pour une balade en bateau (« je soupçonne mon compagnon de voyage de vouloir me voler mes meilleurs clubs »).

Dans les circonstances présentes, il prenait sur lui la décision de mettre momentanément sur pause l'opération Baleine Bleue, au moins le temps de découvrir ce qu'un banquier et un prince fabriquaient en catimini dans le Golf de Bahreïn. Avec le recul, peut-être enquêter lui-même sans soutien n'avait pas été la meilleure idée du siècle, mais avec son arc et un carquois plein à ses côtés, Clint ne craignait nul homme.

Il se rendit vite compte que le sort était _encore_ contre lui alors qu'il approchait les coordonnées de l'obscur signal attaché à Anton Kaiser sans qu'aucun bâtiment ne se dessinât sur les flots. Pareillement, le ciel restait vide d'aéronef.

Et il n'avait pas de sonar avec lui.

Frustré, Clint laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, pour une minute d'apitoiement et de haine contre l'univers amplement méritée. Il était juste venu assassiner un type en excès de cholestérol et à la place du jeu d'enfant que c'aurait dû être, il se retrouvait comme un idiot sur un canot à moteur avec un sac de golf et aucun indice sur la suite des opérations. En plus d'un bouton de moustique sur le petit doigt de la main gauche.

Juste quand il considérait appeler Sitwell pour lui dire que Baleine Bleue était tout aussi moisie que Rorqual ou Marsouins d'eau douce, une onde vive agita la surface de la mer, faisant tanguer le zodiac de façon si brusque que Clint en perdit presque l'équilibre.

La secousse se répéta, mais cette fois-ci il était prêt. Debout, jambes écartées pour un meilleur appui et son sac de golf ouvert, il scruta les flots à la recherche de l'épicentre, qui s'avérait n'être qu'à quelques mètres de sa position. Bien, ça facilitait les choses.

La large, très large, _très très large_ , ombre qui se précisait sous ses pieds était au contraire bien partie pour compliquer drastiquement les choses.

Excès de prudence ne nuisant pas, Clint guida son frêle esquif dans la direction du port, de manière à ne plus se trouver au-dessus de quoi que ce fût qui rodait sous la surface, puis empoigna son arc et encocha une flèche. Ne restait qu'à attendre l'émergence ou la disparition de la forme.

Il devait avouer une once d'appréhension. La chose était proprement immense, sa propre embarcation frisait le ridicule et les cliquetis remontant en cercles concentriques n'aidaient pas. Natasha se ficherait généreusement de lui si elle le voyait dans cette position, un pied sur le bastingage gonflable, un sac de golf à ses côtés, la flèche pointée vers les profondeurs, comme s'il s'attendait à la remontée du calamar géant de _Vingt mille lieues sous les mers_. Ce qui, à la réflexion, résumait assez bien ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Pour le rapport entre le calamar géant de _Vingt mille lieues sous les mers_ et Anton Kaiser et son prince, en revanche, il séchait.

La chose qui creva la surface n'était pas un calamar géant mais un cachalot (biiiiiien plus massif qu'un calamar géant) albinos robotique. La vague provoquée par son émergence souleva le zodiac comme un fétu de paille, le rapprochant encore du port, et Clint dut renoncer à sa prise sur son arme pour ne pas être balancé à la mer sans autre cérémonie.

L'immense machine secoua sa non moins immense tête parallélépipédique, créant de nouveaux remous. Clint mit à profit ses meilleurs réflexes et son meilleur sang-froid pour manœuvrer son embarcation dans les violents courants.

La nature non organique de la chose n'était pas à débattre : le métal blanc avait une brillance caractéristique et, par-dessous les cliquetis, on pouvait entendre le ronronnement des turbines. Sans compter les lentilles concentriques qui tenaient lieu d'œil, comme pu le constater Clint en passant à côté.

La raison d'être d'un cachalot robotique grandeur nature était une autre histoire, sur laquelle il préférait ne pas s'attarder. Essayer d'expliquer par la logique les singularités auxquelles il était confronté dans le cadre de son travail était un coup à perdre la tête, même quand elles étaient moins invraisemblables ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à l'instant. C'était une gymnastique mentale qu'il laissait bien volontiers à Fury et Coulson ; son boulot à lui était de tirer sur des gens.

En l'occurrence, de rester en vie.

Malheureusement, une de ses mains devait rester sur la barre pour mener le zodiac à distance des tentatives (involontaires ?) du robot cachalot de le couler, et va essayer de tendre un arc avec un seul bras.

* * *

« Ou vous pourriez utiliser un pistolet, comme tout le monde. C'est vous qui voulez faire votre original avec l'arc et les flèches. »

* * *

Clint arriva donc à la conclusion qu'il pouvait dire adieu à la caution (enfin, que le SHIELD pouvait dire adieu à la caution) : il devait abandonner le navire. Dans un mouvement digne d'un film d'action, il lâcha la barre lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la queue du cachalot, sécurisa son arc et son carquois tout en montant sur le bastingage, et quand le robot fit remonter sa nageoire caudale, il était prêt à sauter dessus, profiter de son élan pour glisser sur le métal mouillé, jusqu'à arriver à ce qui, il l'apprendrait plus tard, n'était pas une nageoire dorsale mais juste une crête plus grande que les autres.

Vint alors la phase P comme patinage. La taille du cachalot l'empêchait d'être particulièrement vif dans ses mouvements, mais la combinaison d'un métal lisse et d'eau dégoulinant de partout faisait une surface sur laquelle il ne faisait pas bon se tenir debout.

L'exercice demanda d'abord de nombreux moulinets de bras, impliqua quelques dérapages un peu trop près des bords, puis Clint prit le coup de main. Réussissant non seulement à tenir son arc en joue correctement, mais également à progresser approximativement dans la direction voulue, il entreprit de trouver un bon endroit où décocher sa flèche.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas dur. L'articulation de la tête était une faille de cinq bons centimètres, dentelées et émettant ce qui pouvait être, au choix, de la vapeur d'eau ou le signe d'un dysfonctionnement moteur. Clint sélectionna une flèche explosive qui se perdit dans les méandres mécaniques de la bête.

Un instant plus tard, le métal vibra, vrombit, trembla, se disjoignit, se tordit, chauffa, et Clint préféra s'éclipser avant que les conséquences ne devinssent plus contraignantes et définitives.

Sans prendre la peine de styliser son plongeon, il sauta du dos du cachalot et n'attendit pas de remonter à la surface pour nager à grandes brasses en direction du port. Les remous provoqués par l'agonie du robot n'aidèrent pas sa quête, et il manqua de se faire assommer par une nageoire ainsi que de manquer d'air avant d'être arrivé à une distance raisonnable.

Il gagna néanmoins le quai sans blessure pire que son bouton de moustique.

Là, il se hissa péniblement hors de l'eau, et se retourna enfin pour contempler son œuvre. La cachalot robot dont l'origine et l'utilité demeuraient toujours un mystère épais ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un cachalot, ni à un robot. Fumée noire et départs de feu, pistons à l'air et huile noire brillante. Clint se félicita pour un travail bien fait.

Il allait encore falloir qu'il trouvât Anton Kaiser pour lui ficher une flèche entre les deux yeux, mais il méritait bien deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits après avoir _bataillé un robot cachalot._

Le fond sonore, mêlant obturateurs et sirènes, le fit revenir à la réalité. Une foule massée sur le quai avait l'attention braquée sur lui ainsi que sur la carcasse de la bête, et, à en croire les nombreux téléphones tendus à bout de bras, son exploit avait été dûment enregistré.

Il replongea sans demander son reste, avec effets cette fois.

* * *

« Après ça, j'ai contacté l'agent Sitwell, qui m'a ordonné de faire profil bas le temps qu'il mette sur pied une extraction et d'oublier Kaiser. J'ai donc fait profil bas pendant une bonne semaine – »

Personne ne manqua l'accusation de lenteur et d'inefficacité sous-jacente, mais le principal concerné décida de simplement l'ignorer.

« – avant que l'équipe STRIKE rapplique, m'encercle en plein milieu d'une place bondée, me tase et me ramène en Amérique, où j'attends toujours une explication sur ce bazar. »

Entre le robot cachalot (peu importait combien de fois il se le répétait, ça ne deviendrait jamais moins ridicule), l'extraction inutilement violente, sans oublier extrêmement peu discrète, et l'absence de mensonge servi au public comme il était coutume, Clint était sincèrement consterné.

Fury fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que le regard de son agent était sur lui. Hill replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Sitwell soupira. Coulson repassa un passage de la vidéo (le plongeon sans grâce aucune).

« Est-ce que c'est Stark ? insista Clint. Il se met aux cachalots après les armures ?

\- Oh, je doute fortement que Stark s'intéresse aux cétacés, répondit Coulson sans se tourner vers lui. Autre chose, je ne dirais pas, mais un cachalot blanc ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

\- Nous allons devoir nous habituer à confronter pire que Stark, » fit gravement Fury.

Clint pensa vaguement que si son patron essayait de lui faire comprendre que des événements tels que des robots cachalots allaient devenir monnaie courante dans leur travail, il était peut-être temps de présenter sa démission.

Puis il se souvint que l'humanité ne faisait pas pire que Stark, et conclut que Fury essayait juste de se la jouer, comme d'habitude.


End file.
